


False Memories

by apocalypto_12 (orphan_account)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/apocalypto_12
Summary: Dark remembers Jack for a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here ya go dad  
> -  
> i made this at 2 in the morning do not shame me for it being shitty 

Dark remembered meeting Jack for the first time. He'd been on a date with Mark, planning on going to a horror movie. Dark remembers Mark becoming weak as he looked over at Jack. Suddenly they just... split. Dark was there, Mark was passed out in the darkness that surrounded the theatre. Dark remembers Jack's ocean blue eyes widening in fear as Dark spoke. Dark kept his cool, playing his role. Manipulative. Controlling. He complained to Jack how he was replaced and mocked. Dark got louder and Jack's bottom lip quivered, it made Dark chuckle. Dark gave Jack four choices, which were the exact same, and Jack seemed to have calmed down a bit. When Jack chose "Freedom", Dark explained he could give Jack anything he wanted... along with things he did not want. 

Jack gave him direct eye contact as he said this, his pupils dilating at the threat. Dark was starting to feel his shell break and he screamed, grasping his suit to try to retain his sanity. Dark said a few more words before he was rudely interrupted by Mark. Ther was a bag over his head, a bag over Mark's head, and suddenly a gun. Mark knocked it out of his hand and by time Dark got the bag off his head, Jack was holding the gun looking like a scared kitten. Dark almost laughed before he saw Jack point the gun at him. Dark's eyes widened, immediately he pointed at Mark and started to acuse. Mark began to freak out, Dark could feel the fear building up inside of him. Dark had apparently done a good job because Jack covered his eyes and shot Mark. 

A sob came from Jack and Dark almost scrunched his nose in disgust. He went to Jack and comforted him with a hug. Dark showed lots of sympathy, making physical contact with Jack as he did so. They got icecream together, and when Jack looked down Dark broke his façade. He waited for Jack to look back up, he didn't look much surprised as he dug into his icecream. Dark ignored it and spoke to Jack, "You lose." Jack took a spoonful of his icecream, "No I didn't." Dark stuttered a 'what' and Jack giggled at him. Jack said he shot Mark on purpose... to be with Dark. If Dark could blush in that moment, he would. Jack called Mark boring and too sweet, just bland. He liked Dark's manipulative attitude, even though that's not usually a likable thing about someone. He reached for Dark's hand while he spoke and slipping his hand into Dark's. Dark was still in shock his victim was not completely broken yet.  
\------------  
Dark remembers the things Jack taught him about, like the concept of dogs and if they bark at you to ignore it. Dark can't forget the first time he met a cat with Jack, though. It was a stray and it hissed at Jack, Dark hissed right back at it. It swung a paw at Dark but he caught it, surprising the cat. The cat tried to back off but Dark gave it a stern lecture on not hissing at people. After letting the cat go, it ran into an alley way. Jack thanked Dark, laughing at his tactics. Dark straightened his 7 month old tie and smirked.  
\------------  
Dark remembers the feeling of Jack's lips on his own. Dark was trying to work a washing machine without Jack's help to finally wash his dirty suit. Dark didn't understand that there was a timer for when your clothes are ready. He took his suit out with 15 minutes left on the washing machine, feeling uncomfortable in a robe. He put on his soaking wet suit and groaned as he squashed his way into Jack's room. Dark mentioned how uncomfortable he felt having put his suit on now. Jack laughed for two minutes straight before forcing Dark to take the clothes back off. Jack explained the timer and that you still need to dry it. Dark explains back that his dimensions doesnt have timers. Jack snaps back with a, "You're not in your alien dimension, you're in 2017 on Earth." As they sat at the dryer, Dark watched the clothes spin in a circle as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world. Jack smiled at him and tapped his shoulder. Dark turned to grumble at Jack to leave him, but Jack pressed his lips to Dark's swiftly, pressing hard.  
\-------------  
Dark remembers the feeling of Jack gyrating his hips down onto him. Dark finally understood the meaning of 'making out' and he and Jack had done a lot of that. Jack had pushed Dark onto his bed and smiled at him from above. Jack took every article of clothing off of Dark except his tie. Dark remembers Jack saying he loved grabbing his tie. It was weird to Dark. Jack touched Dark in a way that he couldn't even describe. It just felt so good to him. Jack would make noises when Dark touched him in the same way, throwing his head back and making that perfect 'oh face'. Jack had put Dark inside of him and rode him, making sweet noises that was music to Dark's ears. Dark would occasionally thrust up with him and Jack would grab the tie around Dark's neck and pull. When Jack began to whisper Dark's name as a chant, Dark grabbed Jack's hips and thrusted with as much force as he could muster up in that moment. Jack's back arched as he screamed Dark's name, making Dark follow after him. Jack sunk into Dark's chest on top of him, whispering praises and compliments. That night was the first time Jack and Dark said "I love you," to each other.  
\-------------  
Dark remembers all these things yet... it never happened. He's seeing Jack for the first time through Mark. The big smile shining on his face, soft eyes looking at him. Dark feels weak, he needs him. Dark sees Jack chooses to go to the romantic movie instead and immediately after they choose to leave. Dark is broken. All the times he 'shared' with Jack are just memories. False memories.


End file.
